


“Operation match-make Detective of the East” by Division One of Tokyo PD

by csiphantom



Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BO is gone!, Conan back to Shinichi, Matchmaking, Protectiveness, but heiji is winning, division one protects its own, i don't know to pair him with yet, megure is an awesome godfather, sad!shinichi, tokyo PD are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiphantom/pseuds/csiphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megure and the Division One were worried for their youngest member Shinichi, which has led to this.</p><p>Top secret mission of “Operation match-make Detective of the East”.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megure-keibu was NOT happy when the FBI filled them in the Black Organization and Kudou Shinichi’s involvement. Sure, he let the kid join crime scenes but those we’re relatively safe when the police and forensics surrounded the area. These Americans let a seventeen year old teenager go through poisoning, secret identities, and taking on a crime ring bigger than they thought possible on the shoulders of someone so young.

He knew the boy was reckless, that came with youth, and that was the point of letting Shinichi join crime scenes voluntarily rather than letting him seek it out himself (he blatantly ignored his subordinates who’d argue it was the other way around, death and homicide followed the boy).

Still, seventeen year old in a six-year old’s body does not make it better!

That at least explained his soft spot for ‘Conan’; he must have reminded him of that same little boy Yuusaku used to bring along to crime scenes as well.

Apparently ‘cured’, the teen detective was back (after handling the take down of said criminal organization with some help from the FBI and Tokyo PD) and definitely more subdued. He’s different now, for better or worse. Quieter, less arrogant, and definitely less attention-grabby. Not that the inspector blamed the kid, Yuusaku and Yukiko were good people but they shouldn’t have left the poor boy by himself at such a young age. That sort of neglect doesn’t really leave scars, more like holes in a teen’s life and needs that likely pushed the boy’s drive to be in the spotlight in the first place. Now he hides behind police detectives like him or his team when cameras appear.   

The teen always had his heart at the right place though, watching out and sympathizing with criminals even. There’s been some cases of attempted suicide by a caught suspect, and Shinichi was always the first to realize and stop it despite the danger of running straight towards an armed murderer. One night of a triple homicide, as the inspector stood beside the boy while both of them sadly watched the murderer get taken away, the teen detective confided his rare moments of speaking up (it was rare now, for the teen to talk much at all other than the case).

“Even after seeing different murderers and their reasons… I still don’t understand the logic of taking a life.”

The boy had looked so melancholic in his confusion. This boy who’s seen countless murders and corpses despite his age, seemed so lost. The inspector merely murmured in agreement, personally deciding to minimize the teen’s involvement in homocide for the time being. All this death isn’t healthy for the boy.

He’s always loathed seeing the young and innocent get hurt, throwing himself in harm’s way (he’ll never regret it, it’s how he got his wife in the first place) to the horror of his loyal Division One.

Now he’s more protective of the boy and more upfront about to the Kudou couple about their absence in the boy’s life (in-private of course, he ranted at them angrily the night he found out about the organization and the boy’s involvement). The harsh words had its desired effect at least, the couple was back and taking care of their son again in Japan. It was just a little heart breaking to hear Shinichi first question to his parents’ return was ‘why’ and ‘how long’. It was hard to feel vindictive when the couple looked devastated at the response.

It was the final nail to the decision to stay though, Yuusaku and Yukiko determined to make up for lost time. Now and then, Yuusaku would come along a consultation but rarely interfered with his son’s deductions. Yukiko tries to keep her son out of house, dragging him along in her escapades as often as she can.

The issue now is lack of peers (his age! His Division One officers shouldn’t count!).

He and the rest of Tokyo PD always assumed Shinichi would end up with that Mouri girl, being childhood friends for so long, but that expectation was dashed away when Shinichi started talking about Ran’s boyfriend. Shinichi never really had many peers, though everyone was aware of his Osakan best friend, the Detective of the West and his little brood of Shounen Tantei. He and that Hakuba boy seem to get along well enough for Kid’s heists.

It was a stretch to call the Suzuki girl a friend too.

It was a little worrying still, considering Shinichi was such a nice, caring boy.

The kids at least kept the boy busy after school and consultations, practically demanding his time and expertise in both soccer and detective work. He’s been teaching them proper forensic procedures, proper tailing of suspects (with his officers as blissfully unaware practice test subjects), and self-defence. The best friend was doing the same, dragging the Detective of the East to try different foods and sights in his beloved Osaka, despite the spike in terrorism when the duo travelled together. Ran Mouri still kept up with her childhood and best friend, making sure that Shinichi was taking care of himself.

Still, he and the Division One were worried for their youngest member, which has led to this.

 

Top secret mission of “Operation match-make Detective of the East”.


	2. The List

First thing they needed: suitable candidates and reliable sources of information. The latter at least was pretty much done. Ran-san was happy to help along with Yukiko-san, heavily hinting at Shinichi’s lack of interest in any girls (Ran was initially the special exception in the past). No one’s ever notice his complete lack of reaction to pretty women (or any) or any hint of recognition when someone blatantly flirts with him. A deductive genius completely blind to romantic advances, wonderful. Yuusaku-san was happy to watch the show, giving his input when asked.  

Their first list however…

That Osakan detective was there, Hattori Heiji, which was no surprise. Ran-san got good intel from the Hattori’s best friend about that. Something about hat-sharing being significant, nevertheless he was the most promising candidate so far. He was already rather protective of his eastern counterpart, and even possessive when he gets involved in Kid heists when Hakuba-san was around. Satou and Takagi had already witness firsthand how in tuned the duo were, practically in sync in solving cases.

Next up was the Hakuba Saguru brat from Division Two, common interests (ahem, obsession) and similar line of work. Not much to go on other than that, a little bit snobby and arrogant for Megure’s taste but who knows. Shinichi seemed get along the young man well, they occasionally go out for coffee based on his spies. Potential conflict with Hattori though, he’s heard from his godson how the two argue once the two were in hearing range.  

He’d like to strangle whoever added Kaito Kid, probably a fangirl in his division. Criminals in the list! Blasphemy, they were trying to set up his unofficial godson with a nice law-abiding citizen, not a delinquent! The thief has been ridiculously active since Shinichi’s return, who seemed to be the only successful detective in at least preventing the robbery itself (according to Nakamori-keibu’s reluctant agreement). Just as the clock tower incident, his godson practically predicated the thief’s every move from the safety of the control room. Only the Tokyo PD had any idea of Shinichi’s involvement in the first place, as requested by the detective himself, wanting to avoid the media attention involved in the heists. But the thief seemed to hint at Division Two that he was well-aware of who was behind the brains of his heist disruption.

Some ‘blind’ candidates included Nakamori’s input, some kid called Kuroba Kaito, seemed nice enough but complete opposite in personality and taste. Then again, it might work out with all the ‘opposites attract’ thing, and the big plus is the lack of detective involvement. No murders, suicides, and terrorism experience, the only normal candidate so far. According to Nakamori-keibu, Kuroba was adaptable though.

It was short list of three (not four! Kid does NOT count!), better than nothing. Blind dates with complete strangers were out of the question, the likelihood of them being murderous psychopaths were high once they crossed paths with their teen detective.

First plan of action, talking-slash-interrogating the candidates in question. Look for any signs of romantic interest in the suspects for their target. Assess the following potential characteristics: loyalty, tendency to murderous rage, reaction to corpses, ability with firearms and/or self-defense, and past relationships. Second step was supposed to ‘lock them in a closet’ scenario from most of the male officers (except Takagi, who looked really uncomfortable at the idea) but the women scrapped that idea immediately and vehemently.

So maybe they’ll set up reservations at ‘nice’ restaurants and arrange some coincidental times where some people would have to cancel last minute, leaving the couple by themselves.

This left them the most difficult part of the operation, keeping Shinichi unaware throughout the entire plan. Difficult considering their target was now hyper-aware of ANYONE spying on him, an unfortunate side effect from the paranoia that came with dealing with a crazy international organized crime ring (anyone from that crime ring seemed to be able to rip latex off their faces, disguises everywhere, it’s no wonder the teen was so paranoid and good at catching perfect disguises).

Somehow, even their Interpol connection Inspector Zenigata got hold of their operation, and that somehow led to Lupin and his gang finding out. ‘Papa’ apparently wanted the list of candidates. No one wanted to ask why. His godson made strange friends and even stranger ‘enemies’. Inspector Zenigata was already planning his return to Japan, fully expecting his target to return.

Eventually, their candidates were also likely to notice, having two-thirds of them being the same breed of genius detectives (not as sharp as their own of course!). That’ll be a bridge they'll have to cross later, for now, it was time to have a little chat with their Osaka PD about Hattori Heiji, maybe even talk with potential in-law Hattori Heizo.

   

     ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shinichi was getting used to being never alone now, a complete 360 from his previous life of just him, Ran, and Professor Agasa. His kids (or Kudou’s kids, as the officers liked to call them) following him into crime scenes after school hours and even dragging him to the field for soccer lessons, his parents keeping more regular meal hours with him at home (which was surreal, but.. nice) with Ran’s parents occasionally visiting (Eri-san and his mother were best friends), and finally Heiji (his self-declared best friend, and arguably his closest friend now) making him come along meals and cases while stuffing him under his hat.

Even Division One’s officers kept him company whenever he was in for a consultation, Satou-san and Takagi-san always inviting him for their lunch breaks bringing Shiratori-san and Chiba-san sometimes. He swears Ran must have blabbered at them about his lack of eating habits, since the officer constantly nagged at him not eating enough. Coffee was a meal right?

Still, it was nice, peaceful existence he'd never thought he’d experience again.

He’d just finished classes, following Ran and Sonoko to the gates.

“Hey detective freak, your kids are here!” Sonoko teased, seeing his trio waiting patiently at the entrance. Sonoko was Ran’s best friends, and some by strange girl logic, she always counted him as a friend as well. Sure, she was pissed at him when he returned (for Ran’s long painful wait for his reappearance) and he appreciated the reprimand. Then Ran explained the horrible ‘Conan’ drama and danger and to Shinichi’s utter confusion, she ends up hugging him and lecturing him on safety in numbers.

“It really is adorable isn’t it?” Ran commented, well-aware how fond her best friend was of the kids.

“Shut-up, they’re here for soccer lessons I promised.” He didn’t bother denying ownership.

“Shinichi-nii-chan!” chorused the kids, Ayumi excitedly carrying a soccer ball along with extra overnight bags.

Even his classmates watched in amusement as he gets surrounded by his kids, it must be a novelty for them see their famous detective hanging around small children.

“Hai hai, come on, we’ll practice at home, Heiji will be coming over remember?”

“Kazuha-chan’s coming along with him so we girls have weekend bonding time at the hotspring!” Ran added. “Your parents are going out for the weekends aren’t they Shinichi? For their anniversary right?”

“Yah! That’s why Shinichi-nii-chan’s letting us have a sleep-over for tonight too!” Ayumi was already happily clinging to his leg.

“Kaa-san wants to see you kids before they go off, so prepare for danger.” Shinichi advised, perfectly serious. “Heiji will be there later, so maybe you can hide behind him.”

“Shinichi, your mother’s not that bad!”

“Oi oi, you don’t have to live with her. Then Tou-san will happily watch at the sidelines for our demise. ”

Everyone just laughs at his paranoia as they walk home. Well, he’s done his job, his conscience is clear (he’ll keep repeating it till he believes it, handling his mother was the perfect torture practice anyway, builds backbone). His lifetime of handling his mother was the most likely reason he’s so calm in terrorism and bombing situations, he swears.

Shinichi carries some the kids’ bags as they walk home along with Sonoko and Ran. They’ll wait there for Kazuha and Heiji, likely also to laugh at his and kids’ torture.

“Tadaima!” that’s another thing he had to get used to saying again.

“Shin-chan! Are your kids here? I have the library set-up so make sure to leave their things in the living room!” his mother was obviously shouting from said library.

Time to enter the dragon’s den.


	3. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji had a bad feeling ear-bleeding amateur violin practice was near his future. He should have given Shinichi the omamori earlier.

Heiji never really gave much though about his best friend’s parents. His own were normal, protective and always there when he needed them, which weren’t the description he’d give for the Kudou couple. Yukiko-san was alright, a bit more present than the father at least. He’d never accuse them of abuse, but he’d bet he’d get plenty for neglect. Mum and dad might even consider adopting Shinichi if they ever knew how early his parents left him to be ‘independent’.

They were decent folk though, trying to make up for their absence. Better late than never he guesses. He tries not to resentful and always attempts to be polite and friendly, but they weren’t difficult to like either way. They were still good people who raised Shinichi, a person who had strong moral compass and nice guy, so they couldn’t be really bad, just really ignorant at some aspects of parenting. Shinichi obviously didn’t see any fault in their parenting, showing the level of affection one would expect for your own parents. It was just lucky that Shinichi had much better parenting skills with the Kudo Kids.

Those brats were now constant in his best friend’s life, which Heiji found hilarious and adorable. At least Shinichi got something out of the whole Conan business.

They were planning a weekend of hanging out, plus with the kids for the Friday night.

He was betting on getting wiped by Shinichi’s soccer skills as per usual, the kids having their fun learning police protocols and determining time of death. Man, he wished he had this much fun when he was a kid. Kids were so lucky these days.

Kazuha’s following along to meet with Ran and Sonoko for their own weekend getaway. She’s been an ahou about his ‘bromance’ weekend with Shinichi since he’s told her about it.

Aoho has been teasing him about his relationship with said detective too, now that she’s in a relationship of her own. Crazy woman, so he was a little stalkerish in beginning, so maybe his call history was 99% Kudo-related, and maybe he’s been taking the train to Tokyo at least once a week these days (and maybe the train station people asked him if he had a secret lover in Tokyo). Most people knew Shinichi was tone-death before they met him right, it wasn’t just him? Shut-up Ahou.

He got her to make Shinichi an omamori though, since the guy needed it badly (No Shinichi, running into that many bodies in one week ain’t normal!) Damn it, they deserve to enjoy a meal without someone falling dead at their table.

There was a going to be Kid heist too! Despite his eastern counterpart’s protest, Heiji knew Shinichi enjoyed them. No one ever dies, for one thing, like Kid was anti-death of something (at least enough to cancel out Shinichi’s luck). Plus Shinichi always doesn’t mind him using his cap for the occasion, making sure to keep themselves for attracting attention, even if they’re usually stuck in the control room. He likes how Shinichi looks with his hat on, looks cute on him.  

“Oi, lover-boy, we’re almost there so stop day-dreaming already!”

“Shut-up Ahou! We’re best friends!” he could feel the flush on his cheeks, damn it, she’s gonna rub it in.

“Whatever, come on! I just saw Ran and Sonoko go in, Kudo’s kids and Shinichi-kun must there already!” his childhood friend rushed ahead to greet them. “Oh, I can see you blushing!”

“H-Hey!”

They greet Sonoko and Ran at the entry way, he could already hear the kids making an excited commotion.

“Come on kids, pose right in front of the shelves, Shin-chan sit over at the arm chair!” Yukiko-san was all-geared up, it sounds like. “You look so adorable in your costumes! It was so worth pulling my old designers for this!”

“Where did you even get their measurements for this?” sounds like Shinichi was already in his mother’s claws.

“Yukiko, I think the rest of the guests have arrived.”  Yuusaku-san appeared in the door way, greeting them into the house. “They’re in the library, come along. You’ll enjoy the show.”

The entire group can’t help but laugh at the sight.

Shinichi was dressed up in a classic Sherlock costume, complete with deer stalker hat, surrounding him were mini-Sherlocks in the exact same costume custom-sized. Mitsuhiko even looked distinguished as tries to hold the violin properly, Shinichi patiently correcting his position and posture. Ayumi and Genta were patiently waiting their turn, watching attentively at their nii-chan’s instructions.

“Don’t they look just precious?” Yukiko was behind two camera stands, taking pictures and videos at the same time. “Shin-chan, you should play something for our guests!”

“Oi oi, we don’t have that much time, don’t you and Tou-san need to go soon later?” Shinichi whined.

“It’s a private jet, we can delay as much as we want, you know that Shinichi,” Yuusaku-san seemed just a little too gleeful at this, beaming at the opportunity to show off his son’s other talents. “Come on! Our grandkids look like they’ll enjoy it!”

“Darling, I’m too young to be a Baa-chan!” an identical whine from Yukiko-san, must be genetic.

Three pouting faces looked beseechingly at Shinichi. Even Heiji couldn’t resist those big eyes, he could tell Shinichi was in the same position as the teen sighed in exasperation before finally picking up his own violin. Everyone rushes to the couch in front of Shinichi, excited to see their detective give his ever rare performances. For someone who really was terrible at singing, he played really well in perfect pitch.

The Osakan detective was amused to see his best friend completely unaware of the camera still recording as he performed. Likely this was Shinichi’s actual wedding anniversary gift to his parents, he could see Yukiko-san tearing up at the music and even Yuusaku-san looking nostalgic. Shinichi was so sappy, even if he refused to admit it. As the music slowly dies to the end, the audience happily claps.

“Okay, okay, come on, let’s finish up this photoshoot so we can get rid of Baa-san and Jii-san,” Shinichi ignored his mother’s protest on the jab on her age (which sounded almost half-hearted to Heiji this time).

Kudou’s kids scramble to copy their nii-san’s pose with violin, simultaneously demanding for violin lessons this time. Heiji had a bad feeling ear-bleeding amateur violin practice was near his future. He should have given Shinichi the omamori earlier.

Yukiko-san was already at the camera, taking photos excitedly. Ran and the rest of girls weren’t far behind, taking their camera phones out as well. Heiji didn’t miss Yuusaku’s quick deft hand with his own phone, not that he should judge since he’s taking his own phone as well.

This weekend was off to a great start.


	4. The Silver Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji waits patiently as Shinichi quietly checks on his kids one last time before they finally go to bed. Sometimes he worries that his kids will get nightmares from all the exposure to corpses, so he’s always checked if they’re sleeping soundly (he suspects Heiji already knows the reason as well).
> 
> Maybe he was a mother, goddamn Sonoko.

Shinichi sat down in relief, his parents were finally gone (for just a weekend, they swear), the girls gone for their trip, and kids tucked in (tired from soccer and reading one chapter from the Sign of the Four, kids had no taste these days). They were learning English better at least, since he always read them the British versions, and they were lasting longer staying awake (he took less than a page before).

“Done there, mom?” Heiji was leaning the doorway, finished from his shower and changed for bed.

“Shut it and keep it down, my kids are asleep and I’m enjoying some coffee.” He grabs two mugs for both of them.

“Aren’t we sleeping?”

“How much coffee do you actually need to keep yourself awake, Detective?”

“Point.”

They settle down on the dining table, enjoying the silent companionship. Shinichi doesn’t expect that to last long with his best friend around.

“Oi, I almost forgot, I got ya something!” he digs at his pockets excitedly.

“Isn’t that your omamori? Kazuha-san will kill me if you give it to me again.” Shinichi picks up the charm.

“Nope, this was one I asked her to make for ya, ‘bout time ya listened to me about needing one.”

“Fine, fine, can I?”

“Nope, no opening it,” Heiji grabs it out of his hand and puts in on Shinichi’s neck himself, not unlike the time when he was Conan. “Keep it on every day from now on okay?”

“Are you going to make me guess what’s in here?”

“You’re a detective, don’t be ridiculous, deduct it.”

“It’s light, not metal or wood, doesn’t feel like a photograph, it’s too thick to be… “Shinichi looks at the charm for a moment, before it finally hit him. “This is part of your cap isn’t it?”

“Yah, the one you borrowed when ya pretended to be me against that gang in Osaka.”

“The one that got sliced in the front? I though you threw that away or something.”

“Well, seeing that slice reminded me how close you were to that sword freaked me out a little, but I thought maybe it acted like a good luck charm keeping ya from getting sliced and diced.” Heiji shrugged his shoulders, knowing he sounded a tad too superstitious. “Figured it seemed appropriate.”

Shinichi didn’t even know Heiji had kept that hat all this time, it was touching really. Heiji had to have kept this for a while, planning on using it as an omamori for when Conan becomes Shinichi. His self-declared best friend has always said ‘when’, never ‘if’ he got cured, and sometimes, Shinichi wonders if Heiji knew how much that helped. He was in crazy amounts of danger (for a six year old) as Conan, but as a child, he had limitation of volition and advantage of being underestimated. Now that he’s back, he was knee deep in cases again and dealing with suspects without adults hovering over him as much and maybe more freedom to do things solo (which any officer would lecture him over, ALWAYS).

“Thanks Heiji.” Shinichi can't help the fond smile as looked down at his new charm.

“Yah well… “ Heiji, clearly embarrassed, smiled back. “Let’s go to bed, you got me a futon set-up right?”

Shinichi got the kids to use the guest room while Heiji stayed with him at his own. Not that it mattered since Heiji usually preferred staying in his room every time he visited anyway, used to sharing a room whenever he was away from his own home in Osaka.

Heiji waits patiently as Shinichi quietly checks on his kids one last time before they finally go to bed. Sometimes he worries that his kids will get nightmares from all the exposure to corpses, so he’s always checked if they’re sleeping soundly (he suspects Heiji already knows the reason as well).

Maybe he was a mother, goddamn Sonoko.

 

======================================================

 

Saguru Hakuba usually enjoyed his fellow eastern detective's presence in heists, looked forward to it even. Extremely sharp and lightning fast in his deductions (and deadly accurate), it’s no wonder Kudou-kun received the honoured title of Hensei Holmes. It helped that Kudou-kun never really competed against him either, obviously preferring to assist where he can at the sidelines and unbelievably gaining Nakamori’s approval (helpfully guiding the inspector to the thief rather than interfering with regular chasers).

The main thorn was his questionable taste in best friends, namely the hot-headed Hattori Heiji. Don’t get him wrong, the Detective of the West was almost as quick as Kudou-kun but their personalities just clashed badly (even worse than with Kuroba Kaito, which is saying something). More often than not, Kudou-kun acts like a mediator for them when the trio meets.

Like right now.

Hattori-kun was luckily like a puppy following Kudou-kun around, sticking with him at the sidelines. But before heists, everyone’s at the sidelines monitoring before Kid’s punctual thievery. Kudou has already assessed the perimeter, warning the officers through their earpieces.

“Officer Shinta, please stay clear of that flower pot at your left, there’s a trip wire.” Shinichi radioed.

“Roger that Silver, thanks,” the radio returned.

“Officer Chiyo, there’s an unusual light fixture ahead of you, likely a gas trap so please stay clear.”

“Thanks Silver.”

The code name was only understood by a hand few of people, apparently Hattori knew. Kudou-kun was rather tight-lipped on the meaning, but he already suspected it had to do with large take down of criminal organization a few months ago (not coincidentally, around the time of the detective’s return). It was kept on the hush-hush from the public in general, but it was golden gossip for the police force it’s no wonder, having the FBI involved). There were rumours that the case involved Superintendent Matsumoto’s past abduction.

Not even Inspector Megure knew (surprising, since he was practically Kudou’s confidant in the force), although Saguru suspected he had an idea of the origin.

It was almost time for the heist, ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds, it was time head to the stage.

“Well, Silver, would you like come along this time?” Saguru expected the refusal, but always asked as it would be likely be breathtaking to see Hensei Holmes involved in the actual chase.

“Yah Shinichi, it would be good for ya,” Saguru was startled from the agreement from his antagonistic collegue. “I got ya the omamori for a reason ya know?”

The Osakan stuffed his hat onto Kudou-kun’s head, and he could see Kudou’s look of appreciation for it. Somehow, it grated on Saguru’s nerves how such a hot-head seemed so close to someone as refined and intelligent as Kudou Shinichi. Likely, Kudou-kun was the most relatable peer Saguru had in Tokyo in a long while, and he’d vehemently deny that the curdling sensation in his stomach was any form of jealousy. He’s merely developed a rather strong friendship to Kudou-kun, enjoying their coffees together and having refreshing conversations with a genius peer.

“This heist wasn’t spread to the media right?” Kudou asked, obviously knowing the answer.

“Of course, the private owner requested for confidentiality for once.” Saguru shrugged off his thoughts for the moment, since Silver seem to finally join the chase with him.

Even Inspector Nakamori, usually possessive of his chase, looked accommodating when Shinichi silently looked for approval. Everyone has become fond of their invisible Silver helper, someone who didn’t try to force their way through the team, someone who went out of his way to remember all the officers he’s instructing, and even lending a big hand in solving Kid’s riddles (which have become increasingly complex, again not coincidentally, when Silver had joined the team) in the Task Force.

“I’ll send my report but can I leave out my involvement?”

Silver was finally joining the chase.


	5. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In bursting swirl of Sakura petals, Shinichi loses sight of the thief, disappearing into the night. His mind absently wonders if Kaito Kid owned a flower shop somewhere in Japan, with his seemingly endless supply of plant life.
> 
> He had a horrible feeling he’ll be surrounded in flowers and bouquets at end of that final heist. He didn’t think that level of gratitude was necessary, but who can really stop the Phantom thief?

Kaito had to grin in anticipation, Silver was in attendance. It was obvious based on the amount of traps that were set-off, significantly less as he saw officers keeping clear of booby traps. The heist will be at least be challenging.

Oh, he was pretty sure who Silver was, having the officers only a few seconds behind him, and practically licking at his heels during game was familiar and exhilarating. It seemed like Edogawa Conan has finally grown up, and the lack of snipers in his heists has shown the detective’s success in bringing down that shady organization. Pandora was still at large, but at least the crows were caged for good.

It made him wonder why Kudou Shinichi wasn’t as involved in his chases though (since he was as Conan). Puzzling how the detective hid in the shadows now, Kaito understood the need before but with the organization gone, why hide in the sidelines? His heists were safe (he made sure of it) and the rules of the game was always enforced, so there was no danger (Conan has also clearly shown danger followed the detective and vice versa anyway). Conan was willing to some serious stunts to go after the Phantom even.

What was different now then?

His thoughts were interrupted from his ear piece. Sounds like they were about to leave Silver’s lair, the game is about to start. His body froze. Do his ears deceive him? It sounds like Silver is joining the chase.

Media attention huh, that was what the detective was avoiding.

Well, he can’t completely cut off his audience but he’ll make an exception for his Silver occasionally in this case. Kaito knew his grin was growing to Cheshire cat proportions, but finally, a real chase from former Tantei-kun, the one and only Meitantei. Hakuba could easily predict his plans, but never anticipate his improvisation and didn’t usually follow his thoughts every step of the way. Not like Kudou Shinichi, who Kaito finally could see following the rest of the officers at target’s site. Tantei-han was unsurprisingly right by his side as well. Seems like Meitantei is hiding under Tantei-han’s cap, somehow it felt like a claim of ownership. Like a challenge.

Well, Kaito did have the reputation of accepting challenges, and this definitely has a very pretty reward.

A trophy he’d like to keep for once, a special clause in his Return Policy even.

He’d heard from Nakamori-oji-san about being a possible blind date for a certain teen detective. He’d been reluctant of course, assuming it was Oji-san’s way of being supportive of Kaito’s ‘coming-out’. But seeing all this competition, Tantei-han’s claiming hat and even Hakuba’s obvious disdain of it (dare he say jealousy), it was lighting up this possessiveness he never knew he’d feel about the detective of the East. The only person to have ever truly challenged him and understood what ‘true’ justice was about (not about rigid laws and policies, Hakuba).

Well, this night has been full of revelations. It seems that he’ll need to plan some Kaito Kid-style wooing in the near future. For now, he’ll stick to norm and observe Silver in action.

Target of the night, the yellow diamond recently bought from Africa, said to change color when shone with light. Potentially Pandora, which was the main reason he didn’t broadcast the heist as much, a jewel that would end his career. Sometimes he wondered, if he craved to end it or never accomplish it, especially since Meitantei’s victory against the crows. Revenge was end point and now, there was no reason NOT to believe that Pandora never existed in the first place.

Kaito Kid’s mantle could be returned to the past, never to be seen again.

Aoko could get her father back.

Kaito could get his normal life back.

Now really wasn’t the time for an existential crisis.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Shinichi watched from behind Heiji and Hakuba-kun, the gem itself was hidden in an equivalent Tanuki-safe. Impenetrable, according to the owner’s claims, but he highly doubts it. For one, the owner was actually in the vicinity, with the master key (he didn’t expect this level of stupidity when he finally joined the chase). If anything, Kid will go after the owner. He could see the veins throbbing at Nakamori-keibu’s head, he didn’t expect the owner’s interference either it seemed. Going by the red cheeks, the owner paid his price for his attendance through some thorough pinching courtesy of the inspector.

This last minute change radically twisted the initial contingency plans.

Kid may have had an involvement in it, but he highly doubts it. More likely the thief had a hand in predicting it, judging how the owner is now panicking as he digs around his pockets. Nakamori-keibu had demanded to see the master key, and a familiar card was dropped from the pocket where the master key was supposed. The card stated. “Thank you for letting me borrow it. Signed Kaito Kid.”

That set-off the owner and Nakamori-keibu into opening the safe (with the safe code instead) to check the jewel, before any of the detectives could advise them against it.

Sure enough, the instance the safe door was cracked opened, a burst of pink knock-out gas exploded in the room. Only the teen detectives were out of range, expecting this sort of commotion, and still conscious (Heiji and Hakuba-kun were likely affected more, being in front of him). Some officers from the Task Force had gas masks already on were running about and dogpiling in the middle of the safe entrance. Heiji was slumped along the ground with Hakuba-kun, getting more affected as the gas spread to the rest of windowless room.

Slightly dazed from the gas, Shinichi spotted a lone officer sneaking away, just for a split second. He wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t looking for one. Kid disguised, again. Making sure his fellow teens were alright (now more asleep than not), he gives the chase. He was gonna tease Heiji about this later.

There were at least a dozen different exits, all guarded (potential subdued) but only one exit with an elevation ideal for a glider. Even disguised as an officer, it would be incredibly suspicious to leave in a middle of a heist.

Plus, a full moon.

Shinichi may not know what Kid’s true purpose was, but he was clearly looking for something. In the instances as Conan that he’s caught the thief outside, the thief always holds up the jewel up to the moon light. He had initially excused it as a flare for dramatics, being a Kid and all, but it was too consistent and secluded when Kid does it, looking pensive before switching back to his smirking poker face.

Was it a form of verification? A test? It wasn’t always true for all the heists, but those clearly had other purposes (saving Suzuki’s pet dog Lupin or someone using his name). He wasn’t even sure Hakuba was aware of it (he should be, but the pursuit of capturing Kid may have narrowed his view) but Heiji seems to agree with him.

If he was right, the attic of the house had one large window.

“Meitantei, you’ve finally revealed yourself!” he startled out his thoughts, Kid dropping right behind him. That gas might have affected him more than he thought.

“So you did know it was me.”

“Well, I do know my detectives well.” That grin ever present. “Especially my favorite Tantei-kun.”

He really hated how his face feeling hot at the moment. Why do all the gentleman thieves make him so flustered, even the stupid Italian ones.

“Give it back, this plan was ridiculously simple to begin with.”

“Ah, come now, where’s the deduction?”

“You reverse pick-pocket the owner as one of the officers near him, making him panic and open the safe for you.” Shinichi states balndly. “Barely a deduction.”

“So mean, Tantei-kun.”

“What happen to Meitantei?”

“Habit I suppose, well then, aren’t you after the jewel?” with a flick of his wrist, the shiny rock glimmered in his palms.

“I’m waiting for you to check at the moonlight and give it back to us both the time and energy.”

For a moment, he saw the poker face crack in a split second before returning.

“Well, Meitantei, you truly live up to your reputation.”

“Snake from the Black Organization hinted at his vindication against you, implying the secrets immortality was in the hands of Kid.” Shinichi continued, believing he at least owed Kid to know about the crows. “I had an… insider, she had implied that their Boss had a vague goal of immortality. Not unlike the Chin Emperor, he had sent various agents through ridiculous branches of science and myth. Snake was one of the agents in the obscure myth part of that end. One of their previous agents unknowingly was in a science end of that spectrum, was more successful in that venture, albeit the high mortality rate.”

He could see that the Phantom thief had his full attention, Poker face tensed.

“Edogawa Conan was the first successful attempt, despite the accidental circumstances of Apotoxin.” Shinichi hesitates before continuing. “But I suspect that it wasn’t the first successful artificial attempt, a woman called Vermouth, was I believe the first. She and my mother were classmates under the tutelage of the famous Kuroba Toichi.”

“I suspect I know where this going, Meitantei.”

Shinichi could see how much the thief is holding things back. He had met the first Kaito Kid, knew it was impossible for him to be this current one. This was why Snake was so sure of Pandora’s existence, mistaken identity of Kaito Kid’s seemingly endless lifespan.

“It was no coincidence, that kaa-san’s sensei passed away not long after Kid disappeared a decade ago wasn’t it?”

“Are you going to catch me Meitantei?” The evidence maybe circumstantial, but the thief had no doubts Kudou Shinichi had the right pull in police force to get solid evidence.  

Shinichi was startled at the accusation, the thought never even crossed his mind.

“I believed you continued the legacy for revenge and pushed into the role, and it was at least my duty as a detective to tell you, that this mythical immortality likely never existed. They’re gone, and Kuroba Kaito can return to a normal life.”

“How long have you’ve known?” The phantom also wondered, how he can be so sure Pandora really was just a fairy tale.

“Not long, and it wasn’t something I thought needed the law enforcement’s involvement. I only deduced it due to my... circumstances, I’ve never met Kuroba Kaito in real life but I think he’s a good person.” Shinichi had been vaguely planning on meeting the thief about this, he didn’t expect to tonight but it was an opportunity nonetheless.

“And my previous criminal activities?”

“I have connections with the FBI, you can get a full pardon along with your father if you wanted. I don’t believe you need it, only if you’re ever caught.”

He could see the thief staring aimlessly at the jewel, facing the moon. To his astonishment, the thief gently catches one of his hands and kneels in front of him. And to his eternal embarrassment, the phantom gives him a peck on his knuckles.

“I owe you a great debt Meitantei.” Slipping in the jewel into Shinichi’s front pocket, the thief produces brilliant red rose tinged with silver edges. He slips it behind the detective’s ear. “I shall return with one last heist, to end the era, I would be greatly honored to have you as my special guest.”

In bursting swirl of Sakura petals, Shinichi loses sight of the thief, disappearing into the night. His mind absently wonders if Kaito Kid owned a flower shop somewhere in Japan, with his seemingly endless supply of plant life.

He had a horrible feeling he’ll be surrounded in flowers and bouquets at end of that final heist. He didn’t think that level of gratitude was necessary, but who can really stop the Phantom thief? He’ll lose a fun rival but at least a teenager (no doubt a genius) gets his life back. He wonders if he should inform Nakamori-keibu of this development, but it’ll be too many coincidences of his involvement and too many questions he’d like to avoid. He’ll explain to Heiji later.

When he finally returns the jewel to Nakamori-keibu, his face practically glows bright red when an incensed Heiji and Hakuba-kun demands why there was rose (he’d forgotten it was there) behind his ear.

He gets so distracted, he just agrees to Nakamori-keibu’s offer to meet a ‘nice young man’ for dinner next month. Heiji and Hakuba-san got even more demanding (luckily towards Nakamori-keibu this time), if that was even possible.  

What did he even agree to?


	6. Papa's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Skiing was the driving stunt Shinichi’s mother did in New York in the Rotten Apple Chapter. The one with Ran and Shinichi leaning out of the window to keep the car from tilting over.

Shinichi’s father might have taught him how to drive a car but his mother taught him how to love it. Not that his friends really appreciated it with their screaming, at least his kids had better tastes, cheering and helping along when he does some skiing*. Some terrified traffic officer got a nice clear photo of the kids leaning out the passenger’s window while he kept two wheels off the ground. His mom got it framed and hung in the living room, while his dad got his kids some health insurance.

The traffic police usually just send in a code to all other officers not to bother chasing him (not worth the heart attacks and property damage). The kids are smart enough to disclaim (read: lie) any driving stunts witnessed by any unfortunate pedestrian. Someone (a certain Professor) also gave the kids some distorting device that temporarily stuns recording devices within a one-mile radius.

Maybe he and Satou-keigi have dubiously legal street races in some secluded street with Takagi-keigi fretting at sidelines with his cheering kids. Shiratori-keigi may or may not have been attempting to catch them in the act.

This was also how he was completely removed from the driving-shift for their current road trip.

Well, at least he got the kids practicing deductions from passersby through the window. Genta-kun already caught an armed undercover officer at one of their pit stops. Sonoko told him to stop looking like a proud mama bear.

They were driving to some rich guy’s mansion, who was showing off a new import of jewels from several European royalties. The Suzuki’s were invited to stay at the newly renovated wing, along with host of other famous and rich families, several from overseas. Since her parents were busy, they insisted on letting their daughter and her friends go in their place. Ran and the rest of them were there as guests for Sonoko. Heiji and Hakuba-kun were invited in place for their fathers’ high position in the police force. They’ve been particularly present in Shinichi’s life lately, ever since Nakamori-keibu’s offer to meet a nice young man (he’s refused to say who, wanting to keep it blind). Hakuba-kun and Heiji seem insistent on joining, not that he minded.    

The crowning piece of the entire event was an enormous pink sapphire, being the main attractor for buyers. It was going to be boring rich party, but the kids wanted to see the surrounding woods known for their beetles so he caved (a little guilt-tripping for not bringing them Kid heists as well). At the very least, there was small town in the area for them to explore.

When they finally got there, Shinichi expected some homicide; more likely some organized terrorist group or violent robbers or any combination there of (three teen detectives being in the same vicinity was just begging for it). What he did not expect was to lose sight of his sneaky little kids and having to track them down to a hide out. He suspected that something was up when they were looking up maps of the local area and calling Haibara a little too often. And that pink sapphire, it was always going to be related to that Italian weirdo. He’s starting to hate that gemstone.

Lupin the III’s hideout. He bets that sneaky Italian texted some clue to his kids.

 _Does he really need to call the FBI again?_ He wonders as he finally sneaks into the ‘abandoned’ warehouse.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The most successful interrogation of Lupin III was conducted by eight-year olds, extracting that Lupin and his gang were here to steal stuff (like bad guys) and stop worse bad guys (like good guys) and interrogate some of their nii-chan’s love interest (like good guys?).

The ducklings were smart enough to not eat anything given to them (good to know Shinichi-chan drilled that lesson in), but not quite intuitive enough to bring gas masks. Maybe that professor will give them some mini-versions disguised as pencil-boxes or something.

Just in time too, Shinichi-chan just arrived (knowing exactly where his ducklings sneaked off to, bet the lil’ kiddies didn’t know about the trackers in those badges). Lupin suspects the detective hadn’t even needed it.

From the look on the kid’s face, it seemed that detective overheard their little chat with the ducklings.

The kid (he’ll always be a kid to Lupin, highschooler or not) looked up at him in horror with bright red face of embarrassment, his little high school detective was sharp after all. Lupin III can’t help but smile (Jigen was probably smirking behind him).

“Please don’t tell me you sent a Vespanian gem here just to lure buyers JUST so you have legitimate reason to be in Japan. Bringing an entire hoard of international mafia groups to Tokyo just so you and ‘Papa’ can make up some excuse to meet my potential dates?!” those blue eyes just kept getting bigger in terror with his deduction, and getting more hysterical by the second. It was so adorable having the calm and cool teen so flustered.

“Well… I didn’t.” Lupin tilted his head towards his gunman. “Maybe, ‘Papa’ here suggested the plan.”

“You’re actually worse than my parents, a feat I couldn’t even fathom was possible, and they set-up a fake kidnapping of myself pretending to be a crazy killing organization.” Shinichi’s ranting wasn’t done though.

“And again, you didn’t get any better at making code names grade-schoolers could figure out and AGAIN locate your hideout that even the INTERPOL couldn't find?!” Shinichi-chan gave them a glare as he looked over his unconscious charges, making sure they were fine. “Could you stop drugging them? They’ll develop a resistance at this rate, and I don’t want to have to explain to their parents why they need more anesthesia in their medical future.”

“Mah, your kids aren’t normal Boya, should be proud they got this far.” Jigen finally spoke up. “We’re just plannin’ to chat with a few of your… candidates in the list.”

“Where did you even get a list?! Who made the list? Who are even on it?”

Lupin and Jigen can’t help but roar in laughter, as sharp and deadly as this kid was, it was hilarious to see him so bewildered.

“To-chan was kind enough to text me.”

“Zenigata-keibu?” the detective only took a moment to realize the source. “Oh god, the entire Tokyo PD are the cause aren’t they? Is this a revenge plot for the all dead bodies I run into? It’s not my fault, dammit!”

“Boy-a, it ain’t a revenge plot, they’re just acting like well-meaning parents.”

“I already have enough parents, believe me, my parents are more than enough.” The kid’s a bit defensive for his parents, it seems. “I do not need an entire police force acting like match-making grandparents, I am seventeen!”

“You know how grandparents are, they always wanna see some ‘excitement’,” Lupin leered and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He could hear Jigen growl at the implications, Papa’s a bit protective it seemed.

“I fail to see how my theoretical love life can be that entertaining.”

Somehow, it was relief to see how clueless their young detective-otaku could be. Also likely why he was so leery and frightened of Fujiko-chan. He finally got her to talk about what happen in the submarine trip when she had bring Conan back to Japan, it was hardly a story. Barely an invasion of privacy, more like a hug than anything else, and the boy ran and locked himself into a closet (when she insisted on keeping on her lap) for the rest of the trip. No inappropriate touching, it wasn’t far from how a mother or sister would treat a child (maybe not a teenager). Her assessment of his embarrassment was less of any perverted reason and more of unease, like the boy wasn’t used to that much affection.

Fujiko was no mother figure, but she was always keen to look-up how her boya was doing. Lupin likes to pretend his family of misfits adopted the otaku as their black sheep son (never following in their prestigious gentleman thief career, instead going for law-enforcement). Goemon was just pleased that their ‘son’ was nice, polite, and honourable. The samurai found the boy refreshingly well-mannered and quiet, traits Goemon found rare in obnoxious teenagers ‘these days’.

“It was convenient, two birds and one plan.” Lupin figured the kid expected it to be police-fest either way, he could see all that all the kids were armed with their tranquilizer watches, bungee straps, and tracker-communicator badges. He could already see the detective’s armed as well, that infamous soccer belt easy to spot. “Bet you have that inspector on speed dial.”

“In fact, we spotted Takagi-keigi in one of the pit stops, undercover. I was hoping it was coincidental.”

“Well then, not to worry, your ducklings will be nice and safe here sleeping when things start going to hell.”

“And the guests?” As much as Lupin enjoyed tango-ing with Shinichi-chan, they have so much more bullets involved than the more kid-friendly Kaito Kid heists. Don’t even get him started on their level of appropriate body count (that stupid naïve kid will always be zero, even at the risk of his own life). It never ceases to give himself a heart attack every time he recalls Conan’s attempt to rescue that crazy machine-gun wielding idiot. That illegal-exporting agent tried to kill them, in mid-air, seconds before his death, Jesus.

“Have been secluded to the far end wing, away from the ‘business’ transaction.” Lupin reassures him.

“Am I going to have to steal a gun again?”

“Mah, I’m sure you’ll be too busy escaping our little cage and your detective friends will be too busy trying to rescue their princess.”

“What do mea-“ he gasps at the samurai moving lightning fast, pricks his neck. “Dammit!”

Goemon never fails to sneak up on the teen, never really triggering any ill-intent from the samurai.

Jigen easily catches the fainting detective, grumbling sleepily all the way. Funny how the kid’s reaction to getting drugged by a gang of thieves is to complain and not panic (like a normal hostage). It was so irritating and hilarious that all of them having pointed a gun (and sword) at his face, and all this kid does is throw sarcasm and sass back (never even considering he was in any danger).

“Don’t worry boya, we’ll keep casualties low, I’ll even promise to avoid vital shots.” Jigen whispered as the teen finally shuts those stubborn eyes. This was really more of side project anyway, Jigen had just wanted to see how promising the two other detective candidates were. Lupin had made sure to keep surveillance hidden and extensive around the hide out and area.

Well, Papa promised to keep the death count low, maybe Shinichi-chan won’t be too mad when he gets rescued. They’ll have to find a better hide-out in Tokyo when this was over.


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have ransacked their hide-out and stolen a gun.
> 
> REGRETS.
> 
> He had so many for someone his age.

Saguru was certain Kudo-kun was in trouble. The teen had immediately vanished, along with his kids (he suspects, going after said kids) and didn’t even inform his best friend in his rush. It also didn’t help how pale the teen got at the sight of the pink sapphire at the showcase.

Initially he wondered if the last heist had been so traumatizing that Kudo-kun had some unfortunate flashbacks, but the circumstance seem to suggest otherwise. Kid hadn’t sent out a message yet, and this was too early and abrupt of an event to be anything related to the damn thief.

Even Hattori looked worried (more frantic) at Kudo-kun’s sudden disappearance and the sight of too many familiar faces from the police implied something dangerous was going to happen. Unluckily, he had to team up with Hattori to search for Kudo-kun. They initially investigated independently but they ended up in the same path of deduction. The forest was relatively isolated and the locals they’d spoken with had clued them in the direction of an abandoned dojo in the middle of it. People mentioned children and a teenager were both asking about the same area, so they were definitely in the right path.

Both detectives had attempted to call several times without any response, and Saguru was slowly realizing this level of dread did not simply come from a concerned colleague. This tightness in his chest at the thought of anything happening to one Kudou Shinichi was almost choking and for once he truly sympathized with Hattori-kun’s face grimaced in worry and fear.

As much as Kudo-kun was a capable detective, he’s never had any luck in keeping out of danger according to the tales from Division One. Stabbing, bullet wounds, concussions, being taken hostage, getting drugged, you name it, Shinichi’s had it. It was incredibly horrifying since he’s practically Saguru’s age. If his father ever even had a hint of him being hurt, he’ll likely be shipped straight back to England. He wonders what Shinichi’s parents are like.

And he’s starting to call the teen detective by his first name (in his head), he finally notices.

Well, he’ll likely have to if he’s planning on pursuing him romantically. Although he suspects he’ll have more than one competitor, namely Hattori and one phantom thief. The Osakan wasn’t verbally showing it, but his actions were more blatant. Kid’s red rose was a big hint, plus Nakamori-keibu had set up a blind date with a certain childhood friend of Aoko (three guesses on who it could be). Even in his personal life, Kaito was a rival.

Shinichi was courageous, intelligent and incredibly kind-hearted. Saguru thinks he’s worth the battle and everything he’s got. He’ll find him and save him before this loud-mouthed idiot will. The dojo was large and both agreed to split up, if time was of an essence.

The idiot was too frantic to notice the very light disturbance in the leaves at the side. Someone obviously attempted to cover up the tracks underneath, as he brushed the leaves aside. He followed carefully and silently till it led him to a sliding door, unlocked.

His heart practically dropped at the sight of an unconscious Shinichi and children.

He quickly runs over, hands slightly trembling as he checks for a pulse and breath. In his relief, all of them seem fine and uninjured. The Brit felt his cheeks burn, realizing he was holding the teen’s head on his lap. In terrible coincidence, Shinichi began to finally wake up, smiling at the sight of a friendly face.

“Ah, Hakuba-kun-“

“Call me Saguru, Kudo-kun, your disappearance gave me a heart attack appropriate enough to be a friend.”

Shinichi’s eyes widen in surprise before nodding in agreement with small shy smile.

“Well, please call me Shinichi then, Saguru-kun.” Shinichi attempts to sit-up but it was obvious that he was till dazed. Saguru wraps his arms around his shoulders, helping him up.

“I believe you’re still weak from whatever knocked you unconscious.” Saguru looks at him worriedly. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

He pre-emptively massages the teen’s scalp for any bumps of bruising he missed, gently in his touch.

“N-no! It’s alright, they darted me,” The eastern detective, to his delight, was blushing quite fetchingly.

Unfortunately, the moment was lost when the Osakan finally found them.

 

\-----------------------

 

Heiji was practically seething as they hiked back to the mansion. To his consternation, the prick found Shinichi first and was way too handsy with him too. The flare of jealous rage had to be stamped down as he checked Shinichi for himself if he was alright, along with the kids.

Since the said kids were still fast asleep, each of them had to carry one back. Luckily he was pretty strong, so he could carry Genta-kun despite his weight.

Ayumi-chan, being the lightest, was given to the dazed detective, still a little woozy from whatever they darted him with. Lupin and his gang were apparently in town and Shinichi was rather tight-lipped on their motivations in the case which was rare.

To his annoyance, Shinichi had started to call the Brit by his first-name and vice-versa. He had obviously missed something in his delay to find his best friend. Blushing and flustered, Shinichi had been rather adamant that they return to the mansion as soon as possible.

He’d caught that sneaky Brit’s smug look and his suspiciously smitten look at HIS detective. That prompted him to cap his best friend once more in possessiveness. He was weird in his territory marking, deal with it. It was so worth that glare he got from said Brit, when Shinichi accepts it without protest. Maybe that Ahou was right, it high time he finally, seriously pursued his best friend romantically. Dammit, he was getting rivals left and right where he never expected them from, it was like Kazuha-drama all over again. This time, the jealously was more intense and the fear more visceral, at the thought of losing Shinichi to anyone.

He’s gonna halfta recruit some accomplices slash supporters…

He bets he could get Kazuha to keep nee-chan on his side though.

 

\----------------------

Takagi wasn’t particularly surprised when he was discovered by Shinichi-kun and his kids, despite his disguise. He also expected the shit-storm that came along with Lupin’s involvement, as per his last case. At least he’s not tied up this time, and Zenigata-keibu and the Interpol were cooperating with Tokyo PD due the local and international mafias involved. Satou-san was very trigger happy when she heard about Lupin’s involvement, apparently still holding a grudge, as expected.

Megure-keibu had everyone on high-alert for any stray teen detectives, and the lack of their presence was keeping everyone high-strung and agitated. Where was Shinichi-kun? The teen normally was in the thick of things, ahead of every officer and inspectors with years of experience chasing criminals, but somehow the genius was always one step ahead. It was awe-inspiring and terribly worrying to have teenagers involved, but better working with police than letting them go by themselves.

He and Shiratori-keigi were in the middle of the auction, surrounded by mafia members obviously packing guns. Zenigata-keibu mentioned that everyone was after a pink sapphire, a Vespanian treasure. Why every mafia seem keened on it was unknown but it was starting to sound very similar to the last case with Lupin. That ring was never found, believed to be lost in the ocean forever, and it was big deal. Big enough to shoot down a plane with passengers including Shinichi-kun (a child at the time), Takagi never felt so incensed at the thought of someone willing to sacrifice a child for a mere jewel, dangerous or not.

The teen detectives were never supposed to be involved, due to the high chance of a gun fight and a complete massacre. Last time Lupin was here, ‘Conan’ was shot in the arm to shield said thief. The Italian may have saved ‘Conan’, but he was still a criminal who’d pointed the gun straight at the kid. FBI reports were very clear on that, despite the lack of follow through on the actual shooting. As Conan, Takagi had been wary of letting the kid go near crime scenes (always forgetting it was a child, not an adult spouting ridiculously sharp observations) and the repeated exposure to the boy has him Stockholm syndromed into becoming a sort of brother-figure.

If Megure-keibu was absent, he was the first person Shinichi-kun would turn to for permission and deductions. It gave Takagi an honest pleasure in seeing the reclusive teen open up to them in Division One, becoming less afraid in speaking his mind around them. When they ate together with Satou-san, Takagi was happy to be called Oni-san in the informal setting (rare, as the teen was still painfully polite to them). It made him wonder if Shinichi-kun ever called anyone Oni-san prior to his ‘Conan’ phase.

He really hopes his sort of little brother will stay out of this mess.

One can only hope with Shinichi.

\-------------------------

    

 Lupin may have cleared the civilians, but he doubts they could manage pulling out every officer in disguise in the operation. Shinichi had to explain the whole heist, leaving out ‘the LIST’. Vespanian jewels, mafia, yakuza, and world-changing military weapons surrounding this entire party of guns and grenades. He knew, at least Takagi-keigi was one of the undercover officers.

His sort of older brother, who was always nice to him throughout all this crazy Conan drama, was in a middle of potential massacre. Lupin better made sure the officers were safe. Sure, he’d heard about Satou-keigi’s encounter of Lupin saving her from train tracks, but this was so much worse.

The safest way to disarm everyone, was to either gas everyone in the room without anyone noticing, he swears that the best way to track a gentleman thief was just watching for bulk purchases of knock-out gas. Better yet, fish out his oni-san and any other officers in there before the rain of bullets come.

They already dropped off the kids (luckily still asleep) with Ran and the others, and all three of them were trying to figure out how Lupin was planning to pull-up this crazy heist. There was going to be so much shooting wasn’t there? He should have ransacked their hide-out and stolen a gun.

REGRETS.

He had so many for someone his age.

 

 

 


	8. Creeper Italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately, Shinichi feels his head spin and his vision blur. 
> 
> Damn it, why does he keep getting drugged by perverted Italians today?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Will have OC villain since I don't wanna Black Org villain. Never had an OC before, fingers cross

That Takagi guy was easy enough to lure out but his partner with a strange sense of self-preservation (for someone who regularly hangs out with Satou-nee-chan) was another matter. The Shiratori guy is making the ordeal riskier, who might or might not join Takagi if they try luring him out with fake Satou-voice.

Better bet maybe Inspector Megure’s voice but they would need a plausible reason for a higher up for pulling them out. To-chan was suspicious enough but he was well-versed in how violent things can get so his men where outside the blast zone for now. Why does the Japanese PD need to be so stubborn?

They have enough evidence of foul play for all of the players, but putting them in a nice platter for the authorities seemed like a better idea. Just to avoid stragglers.

After this little operation, he’d concocted a nice big plan for Papa’s kid. His suitors, if they were worthy and even viable, would be tested, and Papa plus gang got to have bonding time with Shin-chan. It was still a juggle on whether they’ll involve the babies but might be safer to leave them out of the drama.

“Lupin, we have a problem.” Speak of the devil.

“Jigen, what’s wrong?” his earpiece was nice and silent for a moment.

“Kiddos are back, all three of them.” Papa sounds impressed.

“That took faster than expected,” Goemon commented mildly.

Lupin didn’t expect Shin-chan’s level of skill from his suitors, kids these days are too smart for their own good. These changes the things a bit, mixing in Shinichi to a plan is worse than adding explosives and Fujiko-chan. He looks at the surveillance, watching out for that signature cow-lick. He almost missed his charge, hiding under a baseball cap with his fellow teen detectives. They were watching the crowd, scanning it slowly.

Ah, they’re fishing out the officers. Looks like the kids got the right idea, he had pushed down a smug grin to maintain his poker face. They had some sort of ear piece as well, three guesses who provided the tech for that.

They were splitting up, despite Shin-chan’s buddies looking disagreeable about the idea. No surprise there, they just rescued their damsel after all but his kid obviously argued his point well. Less time wasted if they divide and conquer such a big crowd, especially if they weren’t aware how many officers were there in the first place.

In a few minutes, he could see the blonde one pull out the Shiratori guy out and the Osaka kid pull the other officer Takagi. Both safely herding the officers towards the exits.

“Think they’re about to let Boya know everyone’s clear-“ Papa was cut-off abruptly. “Shit! Someone drunk just rammed into him, he’s lost his ear piece!”

“Goemon, stall those kids from getting back in there,” Lupin instructed, cursing his kid’s luck. “I’m going in with Papa to grab him!”

\-------------------------------

Shinichi cursed lightly as he was pushed against the wall, the smell of alcohol was telling. He quickly walked away from the troublemaker, wanting to avoid the attention garnered by the drunkard. He was so distracted, he didn’t realize till it was too late, he’s lost his ear piece.

He jerks back, despite knowing it was futile to find the small device. It would be too suspicious searching for it and they had to leave their phones behind in security. Not that it’s any use, the ear pieces were short wave radio and there was no guarantee either detective had retuned for their phones.

He’ll make one more search around the room before he’ll head to the rendezvous point. The auction was starting soon and he had little time before everyone would be seated. Anyone standing up and walking about would look odd, so he had to work fast. His young looks were already gaining unwanted attention, since the room was devoid of anyone under twenty. He hoped Hattori and Saguru hadn’t run into any trouble, looking older than him at least.

He speeds up his walk and search.

The room was full of foreigners, and it was hard to spot over heads taller than him but there was no signs of either of his partners.

He sees the room shift towards the seats, being signaled to sit down. Time’s up, he needs to leave now.

The crowd was still thick, helping him blend his retreat towards the exit.

Seeing the exit clear of personnel, he relaxes slightly reaching his goal, but he gasps as someone grabs his arm and pulls him backwards. This is bad.

The grip was tight and BIG, he turned to see a tall European man looking way too interested in him.

“Excuse my dear, but I believe the auction is starting.” The man slips an arm around his waist and pull him back. “And I also haven’t had the pleasure of your name.”

His Japanese was near flawless, but Shinichi’s main issue was the gun he could feel through the very touchy grab. He was well-aware that every person in the room had a gun, they certainly weren’t hiding it well or maybe not even trying to.

“I just need to grab something really quickly from my room… “ Shinichi tried in vain pull out from the man’s grasp, but the man was obviously much stronger than him. He’d kick the guy if he wasn’t so worried about causing a scene plus shoot-out.

“I’m sure it can wait,” he’s pull Shinichi into a seat at the far back, trapped into a corner. “You may call me Vincent Gambino, and you are?”

“Umm,” Shinichi wondered how recognizable his name and face is. The Italian surname is familiar (Mafioso familiar), enough to say the man could easily have the resources to call his lie. “Kudou Shinichi.”

Either the man had an excellent poker face, or he didn’t recognize the young detective’s name with the decreasing media attention he’s getting.

“Ah, lovely, Shinichi correct?” the man gets uncomfortably close, and magically gets someone to bring a pair of champagne flutes to them. “Are you here with someone?”

A quick glance around him showed a not too discrete number of armed guards surrounding them. Not a simple lackey of the Mafioso then.

“You looked like you were searching for someone all night,” Gambino commented.

“I was just looking for a friend I came with, I think he went out so I’ll just be-“

“I’m sure they’ll return, the auction is starting after all,” the man smoothly drapes his arm across the teen’s shoulders, pulling him back down into the seat. “I’m sure this is more entertaining to a detective after all.”

Shinichi was sure the man didn’t miss him freezing in place, great poker face then.

“I’m pleasantly surprise to see how visually appealing young detectives are in Japan.” The grip on the teen’s shoulder tightens, and Gambino’s look becomes disturbingly predatory. “I also wonder, how much the local police and Interpol be willing to risk for one detective.”  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Lupin had to physically restrain Papa when the heir to the Gambino family got grabby with Shinichi. Not that Lupin blamed him, he didn’t like how the Mafioso looked their kid. Some deep paternal part of him (he refused to admit to) wanted to shoot the man between the legs.

Not that they can do much, the gang leader was making sure no one could get to him and Shinichi. He spotted the kid freezing up, something was up. The Gambino heir had a notoriously clean record, infamous in New York as the mastermind of operations for the past decade considering he was only twenty-eight now. The man knew how to keep his hands clean, Lupin had to admit. He was also known for slipping away from events like these clean as a whistle.

He’s starting to wonder if the drunkard was actually an accident. Lupin could see said drunkard standing sober and alert as one of the armed guards. How early did the Gambino heir notice Shinichi and see a potential hostage?

The surveillance in the ballroom is still running, and Lupin would not be surprised if the operation has been put on hold for one teen detective. Goemon had already knocked-out the officers and teens safely away from the area, and that was at least one less worry.

 

\--------------------------

 

“How did you know about me?” Shinichi still kept his mouth clear away from the champagne flute handed to him, no way he was drinking it. He was strictly against alcohol, for obvious reasons. “Media?”

“Surprisingly no, an old acquaintance mentioned you when she retired from the industry.” His took a sip before continuing. “I believe she mentioned you being the main reason for her retirement.”

“Vineyard. You’re talking about Vermouth.” Shinichi knew it was long shot catching her in the net for the Black Organization’s take down, but had to let it go, knowing at least the woman won’t come after anyone else in the future. He did manage to extract a promise out of her in the end.

“I can hardly ignore such high praise from a former colleague. She failed to mention how pretty you were though…”

Shinichi tried to jerk back as Gambino moved to grasp his chin, looking more intently at his eyes.

“What do you want then?” the way he was looking at him made Shinichi nervous.

“Did you know she warned me against coming after you? I don’t believe she meant to mention you, but the FBI always has a leak and that lead me right to you. The Sherlock Holmes of the Tokyo Police Force. Impressive.” His face moved closer to Shinichi’s, pushing him against the wall as the teen tried to move further away. “Did you know what my nickname was?”

Likely something cliché.

“Moriarty.”

“Only on file, they only have circumstantial evidence at best.” Vincent shrugged. “In fact, one of our informants mentioned the FBI plans on bringing a consultant from Japan soon. It was pure luck I recognized you, even with the hat.” He pulls off the teen’s cap and passes it to one of is men.

Jodie-sensei had contacted him about a case, too sensitive to explain unless face to face so she didn’t mention any details at all, but it seemed like the plan was already on file if it’s been leaked. He’s dealt with large crime organizations like the Ravens, but wasn’t planning on jumping into the same crazy ride of crime organizations. Maybe if he hadn’t learn his lesson from the Black Organization, he would leap at the chance to work on something on this scale but no. He had friends, families, and his kids to look out for; if Jodie-sensei had mentioned the case being at this scale he would have declined and backed-off.

It also explained why Inspector Megure hadn’t mentioned it, he wasn’t informed. The FBI were already on a poor relationship with the Tokyo PD because of Shinichi’s involvement, they weren’t ready to risk another international fall-out.

Vincent Gambino took advantage of his distracted state to grab Shinichi’s flute and take a quick swig. Shinichi gives a startled yelp as the man suddenly pulls him forward, catching his open mouth into a kiss. His wrists were grabbed and pinned to the wall.  

“Mphm!” he could be feel the champagne drain in his mouth, and struggled to not swallow.

The Italian was still kissing him, keeping his jaw open with his hand. The other hand briefly releases his hands and roughly grabs Shinichi’s hair, making him cry out involuntarily and choking him to swallow the drink. Immediately, Shinichi feels his head spin and his vision blur. Damn it, why does he keep getting drugged by perverted Italians today?!

 

\-------------------------------

 

Something was wrong, the guards were completely blocking the view of pair, even the surveillance was conveniently useless. Goemon maybe the only person with a visual if he’s back up the high ceilings in time. Papa was already checking in on their samurai, and from the looks of it, someone was getting neutered with a bullet soon. Hell, he might want to rip off someone's balls off too.

One of the guards was holding a familiar cap.

Lupin couldn’t remember the last time his vision went red, but the fresh burn of anger was familiar.

No one was kidnapping his kid again, not after that close call last time.

A mass of them were moving towards the exit, and he could see glimpse of that cow-lick hair. Someone was carrying his kid bridal-style, likely because they’ve knocked the kid out. Jigen was already behind him as they stalked the group out into the empty corridor leading to the rooftop. As soon as the area was deserted, Jigen lined his shot.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Megure looked the surveillance suspiciously, seeing no signs of disturbance. It’s been too quiet and calm. He made sure to contact Takagi and Shiratori to confirm his suspicions, and got static. They expected the area to have a radio scrambler for anything transmitting outside the room, so it wasn’t a cause for alarm necessarily.

But both agents have been doing the same cycle for the past thirty minutes when the auction should have started already.

Satou seemed to have noticed as well, more familiar with the unreliability of surveillance cameras when gentlemen thieves were involved. That was a cause of panic. His godson was also in the area and there was no way to tell if he was in there. It wouldn’t surprise him, but this operation was kept on the hush hush for a reason. It was the boy’s terrible luck that he was even in the area.

Satou has the foresight to get surveillance access to the rest of the building which didn’t appear to be tampered with.

Megure’s heart dropped at the sight of three teen detectives entering the ballroom full of Mafioso’s and guns. It took less than ten minutes for other two to exit with their officers, and a split second to see all four get knocked out by a samurai of all things.

Zenigata confirmed the samurai’s identity as Goemon, one of Lupin’s teammates. If he was dragging people out, something dangerous must be happening in the ballroom.

Only Shinichi was left in there, and took another twenty minutes before they caught a glimpse of group of foreign men exiting, right at the center was a familiar cow-lick. The inspector’s blood ran cold, recognizing the man carrying his unconscious godson.

Vincent Gambino, one of the big bosses from New York, was kidnapping his godchild.

He was so shocked that Zenigata had to point out Lupin and his gunman stealthily trailing after the mob boss. It was obvious they weren’t even attempting to avoid the cameras, only caring about the mobsters carrying off Shinichi. Zenigata had to reassure him that the thief was likely attempting to rescue their teen detective. Not that it mattered, Satou was already getting their men to the rooftop where they knew the gang was heading.

That foreigner will regret ever laying his hands on his godson.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  

He hesitated. He hasn’t done that in decades.

Jigen was getting sick of having his gun and still feel completely useless, a feeling he often encountered when the boya was around. He’s not adhering to the no killing rule in this scenario, but the mobsters were too packed together and he didn’t have clear view of Shinichi. He couldn’t guarantee a bullet won’t go through two bodies this close and he’s not risking hitting his boy.

Lupin looked grim and pissed, standard when innocent children or women are involved, but it was tinged with killing intent. Jigen concurred. They’re going to end up plane hopping all over again, and missile dodging at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long MIA due to med school, finally qualified for final year and was a zombie for a long-ass time (now starting my last year). Missed this story a lot so glad to be back :)


	9. Chapter 9

The samurai hunched silently in the shadows, keeping a clear view of the only pathway to the helicopter pad. It would take seconds for him to incapacitate the group, once his young charge was within range. That boy was a magnet for danger, he swears. He blood still ran hot with fury thinking about that criminal touching his ward inappropriately.

He’d love to slice off those hands, just like old times.

Lupin and Jigen has had enough of hiding, finally confronting the mob at the rooftop.

“Oi, get your hands off the kid.” The gunman growled, his pistol up and itching in his grasp.

The American mobster was carrying the unconscious teen, smirking.

“Ah, Arsène Lupin the Third and his henchmen, this a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?” Dismissing Jigen’s demand. “I and my young detective here were about to leave.”

The sharp grin on their leader’s face was dangerous, Lupin was pissed.

“We’re not big fans of kidnappers, especially not of teenagers.” Lupin walks forward coolly, not even flinching when the bodyguards raised their guns in response as he drew closer. “Papa here isn’t pleased, to say the least.”

“Oh? Something particularly important about this lovely thing?” the Gambino Mafioso nuzzles the unconscious detective. “He’s rather intriguing, having the FBI and Tokyo Police Force under his thumb and being pretty to look at to boot.”

“I suggest you back down, you bastard. Touch him again and I’ll shoot that head off.” Snarled Jigen, who’ had enough of the bullshit bravado. This borderline paedophile was grating on his last nerve.

“And if I hold a gun to his head, are you sure your samurai will be fast enough to stop me?” the Mafioso didn’t make a move to grab said gun, but the threat raised their hackles all the same. He had plenty of guards carrying guns for him, hidden snipers included.

“It’ll be the last thing you’ll do.” Another voice interrupted.

Looks like the cavalry has arrived, Tokyo PD Chief Megure along with several familiar officers armed to the teeth. They’ve managed to block off the path to the helicopter at least.

“Well then, I suppose I should give up my prize for now, if only for my freedom’s sake.” The bastard had the gall to shrug nonchalantly, as I he still had the upper hand here.

“What makes you think you’ll get away?” Megure-keibu growled.

“I’d think you’ll be too busy worrying about the explosives in the other building to worry about me.” Gambino grin was vicious. “If I didn’t think trigger-happy Lupin and his henchmen would go off his rails for this kid, I’d take the boy with me. Professional courtesy between gentlemen if you will.”

The police and thieves froze at the bomb threat, the only other building held innocent civilians, including the kids. The police clears away, grudgingly letting the mob access to the escape copter. The American mobster nods before he passes the teen off to one of his bodyguards who walks over to Lupin. But not before leaving a small peck on the boy’s cheek.

The whole rooftop could probably hear the Jigen’s teeth grinding.

“Worry not, I’ll make sure to disable them when all is clear.” With that final word, the helicopter flies off. As tempted as Jigen was to shoot at the copter, he had a kid to worry about. Lupin has already gone checking the boy for injuries.

Even Inspector Zenigata didn’t dare interfere, it was like poking at a rabid mama bear. Goemon has slipped to his team’s side, keeping watch. The police force had dispersed to said bomb threats, prepping for evacuation. Only the inspector was left, unhesitatingly walking towards his godson and checking as well. While they’ve got their boy back, the victory was bitter.

The teen was unharmed, relatively speaking, just drugged and knocked out.

There was a strange neutral ground between the criminals and police, an unspoken agreement that for now there was truce.

One final inspection, the thieves hesitantly left their charge with the inspector. Leaving a burner phone with Officer Sato, Lupin expected an abrupt update when their boy awakens safely.

For now they've got bombs to disarm and buildings to evacuate.

It was going to be long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, finished med exams in final year so I've been MIA for that. Still love the story and planning how it goes, shipping on this love square! 
> 
> Looking if it's worth getting plot, other than 'everyone wants Shinichi' story
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but will be writing up more soon!


End file.
